eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1981 (31 July 2000)
Synopsis: Jeff writes a speech for Pauline's proposal. Mel questions the wisdom of doing it in front of the whole square. Martin is slow getting to breakfast, and Ashley unscrews the salt pot top and puts it down as Martin arrives in an appalling shirt that Pauline gave him for his birthday. Ashley smirks "Nice shirt.." as Martin sits down, shakes the salt pot and gets the whole lot over his breakfast. He accuses Ashley who acts innocent. Nicky announces that she won't live in Walford any more - she has investigated living in a hostel. Everyone has heard that Rod admitted the charge and Jim says "Never trust a man with facial hair." Asif has phoned Jamie to tell him that the bloke who got the washing machines has been arrested. Pauline tells Mark that Arthur's old job has been advertised, and Mark says Jeff could do it - he's made a success of the allotments.... Pauline says nastily that she knows what he's implying - "Don't even think about it - I have no intention of replacing your father with Jeff, or anyone else." Martin is in the café in the awful shirt and Janine teases him about it. Jeff comes in and tells Martin he hasn't forgotten his birthday: "What did your mum get you?" Martin looks suitably disgusted and says Pauline got him the shirt. Jeff looks at it and says "Oh, hmm, and what was it you really wanted, and laughs." Mark mentions to Robbie that the cleaner job is advertised, and to call the town hall. Robbie says thanks. Jeff comes over to tell him that he bought Martin the game he wanted, and Mark asks aggressively if he wants to show Pauline up. Jeff organises the evening in the Vic with Mel. He worries and Mel tells him not to back out now. Lisa asks what the secret is and Mel whispers it to her. Jeff goes to leave Martin's present and Ethel is the only one there, and she reads his tea leaves and says she sees a new phase in his relationship, and after tonight his life will never be the same again. He shows her the ring, and she says it's lovely, and he's very kind. Pauline arrives back while Ethel is looking at the tea leaves. Jeff invites Pauline to the Vic, and she says she'll give it a miss tonight, and he looks really upset. She relents, seeing that he's bought the game for Martin, and says only a quick drink though. Jamie asks Sonia how Neil is, and how their relationship is going. Sonia says Neil is attractive and romantic, anything else? Later Jamie admits to Sonia he's jealous, and says now he's said it, she can laugh at him. Sonia says she doesn't think it's funny, but "Me and Neil have something special, sorry Jamie." Sonia sees Nicky and talks to her but Nicky says she's no friend and she never wants to see Sonia again. Terry and Irene write lists of what to do with the insurance money. They don't agree on anything, except that neither of them want to open the shop again. Irene worries that they'll never find anything they both want to do. They go to the Vic for the proposal do and Terry says she's bound to accept, "lonely widow, etc." Irene says she thinks Pauline is too wrapped up in her past, and bets Terry a fiver that Pauline won't accept. Ashley is playing with Martin's new game, and Martin tries to stop him and breaks the console, and they start fighting and Martin's shirt gets ripped. Dot fusses over Ashley and says some people need a lesson in sharing. Jamie finally sells the washing machines, but not for £100, for £60. Robbie is pleased he sold them but disappointed at the price. Everyone arrives in the Vic and Mark says he doesn't know why Jeff has bothered - why should anyone be impressed by a few free drinks? Lisa asks Mark how he feels and says she thought him going to all this trouble to propose was a big deal. Mark is astounded. Mark tries to talk to Jeff, but he says he's got to do something. Mark says "Don't!" but Jeff ignores him, then Mark tries to talk to Pauline but Jeff has started his speech. He gets down on one knee and proposes, and Pauline is horrified and runs out saying "How could you do this to me?" Cast: *'Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin' *'Dot Cotton - June Brown' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Ashley Cotton - Frankie Fitzgerald' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Teresa Di Marco - Leila Birch' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks ' Crew: *'Script Editor - Lesley Cruickshank' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes